


Flying on Missing Wings

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, Disfiguration, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Violence, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel calls him for help, Lucifer arrives in Castiel's garrison to fight Raphael and drag the other archangel down to hell and a place Lucifer's very intimately familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on Missing Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Fight scenes are so hard to write, much easier to watch or act out. Anyways, tried my best, hope you like it. Next one won't be out for a while.
> 
> For anyone who missed it, I finished Frozen Spikes, fixed the formatting and everything. So if you want to go read terribly written sex, have a field day.

_“Raphael’s here, Lucifer help!”_ Cas’ voice cut across Paimon’s and Lucifer swore, not even pausing to ask questions but flying towards his mate.  He only took a split second to create a wall as he left around Bobby’s house to ensure Raphael wouldn’t go there instead.

_“Lucifer what are you doing?”_ Paimon hit the wall while trying to follow him and Lucifer only spared breath to inform him curtly that he wasn’t going with Lucifer.  Naturally Paimon complained about that but Lucifer ignored him, weaving around the wards set up around Cas’ garrison and then just following the path Raphael had torn through them.  He landed to find one dead angel on the ground and a couple more leaking grace but still trying to fight.  Cas was barely holding his own against Raphael and was already wounded, fighting Gabriel hadn’t been a good reference for a fight with Raphael.  Gabriel was the youngest archangel and therefore least powerful, plus he hadn’t been actually trying to _kill_ Cas. 

With another beat Lucifer was in-between Cas and Raphael, his wings spread in threat and sword drawn to catch a strike meant for Cas and to allow his mate space to retreat.

“Lucifer” Raphael hissed, filling the name with malice.  Lucifer didn’t bother greeting Raphael, instead slashing forwards against the archangels wing.  Electricity poured from them in an attempt to deflect Lucifer and he hissed in pain as it traveled up his sword and sparked into his hand.  Due to his stay in hell however, his sword had become mostly obsidian so it wasn’t as effective as it normally would be.  Wings were always a point of attack in longer angel fights.  It’s why the archangels had weapons for wings. 

Distantly he could feel Paimon slip in behind his eyes to watch what was happening, but disregarded it.  The archdemon couldn’t be hurt by doing it, so Lucifer had nothing against it happening.  Only a couple seconds of fighting and a pained cry from a sideline angel later and Lucifer realized just how much collateral damage there’d be to Cas’ garrison if they fought here.  Already one of the walls had been destroyed, an angel only just making it out of the way and avoiding being killed.  Evidently having recognized Lucifer’s desire to keep them alive, Raphael stepped back out of Lucifer’s reach, swiping a wing forwards to force Lucifer to cover with his own.  It was an infinitesimal amount of inattention but by the time Lucifer had looked up again, Raphael was back on Cas, his mate desperately fighting to get away as Raphael grabbed a handful of his wings and _wrenched_. 

Letting out a roar that wasn’t even trying to be human Lucifer slammed into the other archangel and unsheathed his own wings, catching Raphael’s vessel’s arm and tearing it half off lengthwise.  It wouldn’t actually hurt Raphael but it gave Lucifer a free path to the other archangels grace and he released more of his true form, burying claws into whatever part of Raphael he could reach and pulling.  He didn’t make it far before Raphael realized what he was trying to do and started struggling.  His blade caught on one of Lucifer’s larger wings, but Lucifer ignored the pain, managing to use it to his advantage and impale Raphael’s true form with the spike. 

“I can smell you all over your pet” Raphael spat, sweeping forwards with his blade but missing Lucifer.  “I knew you had debased yourself so, but find it amusing that you would drag such a useless angel down with you.  The fact that you were so desperate that you had to make your own from waste, it’s pathetic.”

Fury at the slight against Cas burned through Lucifer and he yanked on Raphael, this time successfully pulling them into the place between.  He was not _just_ going to kill the one who had already killed his mate and just tried again.  Some of Lucifer’s intention must’ve become clear as the other archangel’s eyes widened and he redoubled his efforts.  As a higher rank of angel they could both take their true form without dropping their vessel unless absolutely necessary and Lucifer did that now, integrating his meat-suit into his many headed draconic form and biting down on as many of Raphael’s right wings as he could reach, ignoring the current that ran up into his heads and repeating the action Raphael had done to his mate, far more successful as he wasn’t interrupted and was able to tear the wings completely off. 

Instantly Raphael dropped his vessel, bleeding grace dangerously and gorging a deep kilometer gap into the place between as his grace exploded, coloring it a permanent white with sparks of electricity.  Using this moment of inattention and forcing himself to move, Lucifer called hell, asking the region to take them both down.  At the first touch of hellfire Raphael seemed to choke—as much as an angelic being could—and recommitted himself to the goal of taking off Lucifer’s wings.  The arrival of two fighting archangels in hell drew out many demons, but Lucifer disregarded them into the part of his mind concentrating on Paimon, Gabriel and everyone else who was vying for his attention.  Cas hadn’t spoken again yet.

_“BELONG”_ Lucifer let the command pour into hell’s frame of being and instantly it started to rearrange itself physically, helping Lucifer with the struggling Raphael who was still lashing out with his sword.  Absolute pain flooded through Lucifer and he was dimly aware of Paimon shouting at him as the world seemed to be covered in fog.  Nonetheless he continued to fly Raphael downwards and was slightly confused as to why they were in Cold, that wing wasn’t anywhere near the path Lucifer should be taking.  Then he noticed fire in the distance and realized they were actually in Heat, which meant…

Oh, Lucifer thought hazily, Raphael just broke my wing, maybe plural.  Then the ground beneath them opened up and Lucifer had to release Raphael and focus on flying back up and away from the pull of his cage as it tried to suck them both in.  With a final scream that vaporized the foolish demons who had followed them, Raphael was gone, missing half of his wings and trapped in Lucifer’s cage.  Lucifer could still see his grace as the cage wasn’t closed yet, but there was no getting out for him now.  Lucifer had spent long enough down there trying to figure out how to get out, and when the cage was actively trying to keep someone in, it was really good at it.  Good thing too, seeing as that’s how he had cut his grace off into Dean.

_“Focus!”_ Paimon was yelling somewhere in his head and Lucifer wanted to tell him to shut up, but even in his daze he knew there was something important there.  Paimon was still hitching a ride in Lucifer’s sight, so he must be seeing the cage… The cage!

“Shit” Lucifer swore, snapping back into normalcy.  Turning back around and lunging forwards he bit down on any stable thing he could reach in an attempt to try and keep himself out of the cage.  With the rest of his heads he commanded it to close, something that was harder than it looked as his cage still wanted him.  But he needed to get back to Cas so he forced it, letting hell pull Heat back over the cover and soaring upwards on wings that stung with each beat and didn’t take him as fast as he was used to.  Landing back at Cas’ garrison and tucking himself back into his vessel he was met with the destruction his and Raphael’s fight had caused, but only had eyes for his mate and checking his wellbeing. 

Cas was leaning back up against the wall, ordering and sending angels off on various assignments and Lucifer felt a small burst of pride that Cas could concentrate on something so mundane as _orders_ with what looked like broken wings and anger at Raphael that he had to.  Cas huffed in surprise, then hissed in pain as Lucifer strode up and lightly felt the bent wings, assessing a couple of them to his assumed diagnoses of broken.  Oh, Raphael was going to fucking _pay_.  No one hurt Cas and got away with it.

“No, Lucifer you need to heal your wings first” Cas protested, but Lucifer ignored him, pouring grace into Cas’ wings and straightening them.  He felt like his back was on fire but that could wait, Cas was first priority.

_“Let us out”_ Paimon demanded and Lucifer abruptly remembered the wall he built before leaving

“I think they need your permission to come here.” He murmured, still working on healing Cas’ wings.  Wings were interesting things, flows of grace covered in a protective substance, in Cas’ case they were shadow.  Healing them was more a task of recreating that substance and wrapping it around the wings, then pouring grace behind it.  Cas would fuse the addition on automatically.  Moving on from Cas’ wings to the multiple leaking gashes he was pleased to see that nothing would even scar.  Cas wouldn’t be able to put too much strain on his wings for quite a while, so no long trips, but he’d make a full recovery.  Much more than most beings could say after a fight with an archangel

“They have permission, but you need to heal yourself.” Cas insisted, teasing his wings out of Lucifer’s grasp and meeting the glare thrown his way with one of his own.  Lucifer snorted at Cas’ stubbornness but released the wall and resigned himself to focusing on his own injuries later.  Needing to appease both his human and angelic side first he stepped forwards to kiss his mate and pull him close, wrapping his wings around Cas to assure himself his mate was alright.

“That little fucker” Lucifer hissed into Cas’ neck as he scented him, “I’m going to tear the rest of his wings off one by one”

Cas made a small noncommittal noise, evidently agreeing with Lucifer but still iffy about harming one of their brothers.  As far as Lucifer was concerned there was nothing too harsh in retribution for hurting Cas and he could tell his mate knew exactly what he was thinking.  They both decided to ignore it for the moment as Cas curved their wings together and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s temple, doing wonders in calming the archangel.  The fluttering of wings heralded new arrivals and Lucifer—still clutching Cas to himself—turned his head and extended his grace to feel Gabriel, Paimon, Sam and Bobby before they landed.  Looked like the rest of the hunters had left. 

“Holy shit Lucifer!” Paimon exclaimed, taking a step forwards but then noticing the rest of the angels and changing course to wait next to Gabriel.  “Dude, you’re missing some wings”

Curious at this new bit of information and still feeling the agony from Raphael breaking his wings, he spread them and reluctantly let go of Cas, who was also watching Lucifer and looking slightly sick.  Turning and still in the haze that covered anything unrelated to Cas, he noticed Paimon was right, Raphael hadn’t broken his wings, he had actually managed to _cut_ them off.

“Oh” He breathed, curling in all that was left of the four wings that were no longer there.  Detachedly he assessed them, coming to the conclusion that one was still there enough to grow back, but the rest were lost causes, just jut outs of bone shaped ice that were letting out a constant bleed of grace.  In all his focus on getting to Cas, Lucifer hadn’t even noticed how bad it was.  Reaching awkwardly behind him, Lucifer grasped ahold of the first stump and let ice cover up the wound, separately creating a temporary fix on all of them so he could leave his focus on Cas and his garrison.

“You didn’t kill Raphael” Gabriel commented after Lucifer had sealed off the last wing, all amusement gone from his tone

Lucifer shook his head, daring Gabriel to argue. “No, I threw him into my cage.”

From Paimon’s pleased noise Lucifer knew he understood, Gabriel scowled, but Lucifer was unrepentant.  So he didn’t want the apocalypse, didn’t mean he was going to take up knitting and planting flowers.  He was the fucking devil, being Dean had just made him hugely protective, didn’t take away his claws.

“What do you need us to do?” Sam asked, being the usual voice of reason and _unusually_ making Gabriel drop the scowl and stay silent.  Sam was looking between Lucifer and Cas like he wasn’t sure who to ask and the angels gathered copied his uncertainty.  Inwardly Lucifer scowled though he could understand their hesitance.  Even with Cas being their garrison leader, Cas was in Lucifer’s garrison and Lucifer and Gabriel were both archangels. 

To cease the confusion, Lucifer stepped back from Cas and tilted his head in deference.  “Castiel?”

Cas flashed a grateful smile, still looking concerned for him, but straightened to speak, looking at Sam.  “You can’t do anything with healing, but we do need help in collecting and stocking this place like a garrison.  I’ll get Rachael to send a few angels out to start collecting necessary items, you and Bobby will sort and organize them somewhere in the house, you can talk to Rachel about where.  Lucifer and Paimon, go out and draw protection sigils and wards, I don’t want you flying Lucifer so you’ll just do this house.  Gabriel, can you go with Paimon?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the command not to fly, but stuck to his compliance.  Paimon on the other hand laughed and strolled languidly over to Gabriel.

“Don’t smite me, but if you’re accepting Castiel’s superiority in this matter, then we should be off and following orders.” He drawled and, ever the touchy-feely one, swung an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, patting the archangel so that now Lucifer had to stifle a snort of amusement.  From Gabriel’s returned scowl, he failed horribly.  However with Paimon’s next sentence the trademark smirk returned with amusement at Lucifer’s expense and the way the humans faces went red. “I’m not sure how it customarily is with those two, but someone’s got to be the dom in all these relationships.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure it’s normally the other way around.” Gabriel laughed, throwing a leer towards Lucifer and Cas and the two of them disappeared in a flutter of wings.  Lucifer bit his lip to keep from reacting and Cas blushed lightly as Sam made a dismayed sound.  Damn little brothers, a comment like that at any other time wouldn’t give him pause, but since Raphael’s attack all he wanted to do was take his mate again and cover himself in Cas’ scent.  Now was really not a good time.  Another angel arrived at their departure and Lucifer only let them do so because they had Cas’ mark, evidently part of his garrison. 

“Castiel” The new arrival greeted and Cas acknowledged her as Rachael, sending Bobby and Sam to go along with her.  Once upon a lifetime ago, Lucifer would’ve never let Sam out of his sight when around so many unknowns, but now he was secretly thankful for Cas’ orders as they let him keep an eye on his mate. Sam was a big boy, he could handle himself, mostly.  Plus, he hadn’t been the one attacked by an archangel.  If he had, Lucifer’d be just as protective, though definitely not as affectionate.  Accepting that everything was going about as it should and he was only holding things up by standing ther, Lucifer walked over to the nearest wall, allowing himself the small comfort of spreading his grace out and feeling Cas move about with his garrison. 

Wanting to give them as much protection as possible, Lucifer used his own blood and grace to draw on the walls, occasionally changing the theme to carve deep marks into the floors.  After a quick conversation with Cas he added his, Paimon’s and Gabriel’s sigils into the various markings.  The names would allow both them and their garrisons in, so he had to add another mark to Paimon’s, not wanting the archdemons many demon garrisons to be able to get into Cas’.  Wards against humans followed, and carvings that would trap almost any being, living or not.  The mixture of wards straight from both heaven and hell looked quite odd, clashing between the polar opposites but working. 

It was almost funny, and would’ve been if not for the reasoning behind it, but not one of Cas’ angels knew how to react around him.  He hadn’t known any of them before his fall and wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.  It made sense that they didn’t know what to do. He was the devil, every angel hated him as much as they had loved him, he had used to be the Morning Star, but betrayed their Father and was now irrevocably tainted.  A taint that Cas carried since Lucifer had given his mate so much of his grace, but seeing the real thing was very different.  He knew the angels could also smell Lucifer’s come groomed into Cas’ wings, so they would know the two of them were mates.  What with the whole archangel thing and Lucifer’s submission, they must be incredibly confused.  A few actually approached him for further orders, but their graces had twined in uncertainty and unease.

They spent the whole day in this odd dance, fixing things, cleaning, warding and creating a garrison.  It was delicately wonderful.  Lucifer could feel both members of his garrison close by, plus both his younger bothers and his human father substitute.  Take away the agonizing pain from his wings and it’d be completely flawless.  The longer he spent out of hell and without healing himself the more painfully his wings reminded him that four were missing.  Even so, he didn’t stop, wanting to provide for Cas as much as he could. 

At one point Lucifer found himself in the same room as his mate, alone and grinning like a fool as Cas used the isolation to press Lucifer up against the wall and very thoroughly kiss him.  The assertion from his mate was sexy as hell and oh hey, new kink, apparently he could be on either side of things and still incredibly enjoy it.  Filing that bit of information away for later, Lucifer decided he would introduce Cas to more physical matters when there wasn’t a possibility of Cas’ angels popping in unannounced.

For now, despite the pain of his missing limbs, damage from Raphael’s attack, and the uncertainty about the apocalypse hanging above their heads, it was as perfect as it could get.  He had the seraph he loved with him, safe and well, and he was happy.


End file.
